


Princess of Love and Beauty

by ujjyaini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujjyaini/pseuds/ujjyaini
Summary: Rickon Stark has the biggest crush on his brother's girlfriend . What happens when he presents his love for her ? Of course cuteness and adorableness follows
Relationships: Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Princess of Love and Beauty

*pushes the door open quietly*

There are many rare things in the world , the Stark household being completely empty was one of them . Robb Stark was hoping to take this opportunity to sneak his girlfriend into his room .

" Robb is that you" , called Rickon from the living room who was busy engrossed in cartoons going on , munching chips with the bliss that only seven years old poses in this world .

"Yeah , Ric , it's me " called back Robb .

So it was not fully empty . Like it was mentioned , Stark household completely empty is a rare occurrence , but he can handle a seven years old .

Mostly , Rickon doesn't bother himself too much with his brother , he has much more important things in his life to concentrate on like the show , The Wargs , which is a heart breaking and funny story about six legendary Direwolves , who got separated at birth and now having different adventures but they're still connected . It's deep shit but others don't think so because apparently it's all computer generated so it's supposed to nullify all the emotions attached to it .

But Rickon heard noise of heels on the hard floor and that could mean only one thing . Yes , Rickon was smart in that way , thank you very much .

" Rhae" he shouted as he bolted to meet his third favourite person in the entire world.

" Hello buddy " Rhaenys said as she crouched down and opened her arms , for Rickon to deposit himself between her arms .

" I am so happy you're here , I have made something for you in my art class , please wait here " Rickon said . Both his cheeks and ears have completely turned red .

"Just a moment " and Rickon was bolting up the stairs .

"Robb , I think your little brother may have a little crush on me "

"Hmmmm , I guess I never thought I have to compete with people in my own home " Robb said as he interwined his arms around Rhaenys waist , depositing his lips in the crook of his neck .

"You won't ditch me for my little brother now , won't you Rhae " Robb asked between kissing her neck .

"Hmm .... " she paused her face in deep concentration.

"I may , he is super cute and he has apparently made something for me , when was the last time you made something for me " Rhaenys teased .

"Ouch , my own brother ? , you Targs are ruthless heartbreakers " Robb said freigning hurt .

"Though I much prefer creating something with you rather than creating something for you , the former would be so much more fun" Robb teased

Now it was Rhaenys time to blush , because she knew exactly what he meant and she too wanted to get creative with him .

"Close your eyes both of you and no peaking" Rickon shouted as he came running down the stairs .

"Rhae would you please crouch down" Rickon said all soft and flustered .

Rickon got busy putting something on Rhaenys's head and when he thought he was satisfied with his work , he told them to open their eyes .

"Ahh this is so beautiful , Ric , you made this " Robb said as he examined the beautiful crown of sunflowers on Rhaenys's head . Sunflowers were her favourite flowers .

"Yes , I did . I think it's befitting for a princess to have a crown " Rickon said all loud and proud .

"Oh thank you dear ser , you're definitely my favourite Knight " Rhaenys said with a mock old Westerosi accent as she kissed Rickon's forehead

" I am , like Aemon the Dragonknight " Rickon said all excited .

" Of course you're , but your princess is sad that you made a crown for her but nothing for her Prince consort " she said smirking at Robb .

Yes that's right , she is the Princess ,he is the consort .

"Ahhh ..... I'll make one just right now " Rickon said all happy and giddy . This was probably his best day ever . First Rhaenys has liked her gift , second she has called him her brave Knight and third she has kissed him. Rhaenys has actually kissed him . And now if he makes another one for Robb , maybe she'll kiss him again .

Ohhh , Rickon was smart , he definitely was .

"Both of you stay here , don't leave , I am gonna make Robb a crown just now " Rickon yelled again as he bolted upstairs to get going with his master piece.

"Hmmm . .. while Rickon is busy making something for your head , why don't I give you one" Rhaenys whispered seductively in Robb's ear .

Robb didn't need anymore motivation , as he pulled Rhaenys up the stairs in a very different room ( thank god his room was like far opposite of Rickon's room ) to get hot and creative with his Princess . Yes he is the consort and he'll fully take advantage of semi-empty Stark household , thank you very much for asking

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll will enjoy it . Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments


End file.
